Karn Empire
='Karn Empire'= :The Karn Empire is an ancient alliance of eight powerful Klans. Each Klan provides the Imperial army with troops.They are fiercely independent and proud of their own traditions and battle honours. Each of the Klans hold a ranking; The most Powerful 4 Klans are the Kai Klans (High Klans), The remaining 4 are Bor Klans (Low Klans).Also among the indigenous population of some Klans are a number of "Castes".There are a maximum of three Castes, some Klans have all three, others two, while one has none at all. The following Synopses are taken from the inserts produced by Bluebird Toys in the magazine 2000AD during 1997. 'Kai Klans' 'The Scutari' The Scutari are the "First" Klan of the Karn Empire, For they are the Emperor's own Klan. They are the "Watchers", the chosen rearguard of the Empire. For centuries they have fought a desperate battle with the Pteravore in the spiralling chaos of the void.(Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). 'The Darkest Suns' The Darkest Suns are one of the most feared of all the Karn Klans. In the absence of the Scutari, they are the favoured Klan of the Emperor. It is they who "seed" the Emperor's blood. Upon conquering a new world, the most senior Darkest Sun Kai-une punches his fist into the scorched earth. Into this first mark is placed a small Nanodroid Server, that maintains one drop of the Emperor's blood. This "Physical" presence aids the Emperor in his telepathic far sight, allowing him to watch over his new domain.(Note, K02 in the Havok Game System). 'The Klan Regus' The Klan Regus is made up of those born of the other Klans. Babies born with the "Mark of the Regus" are claimed by the Klan. Such a child is revered for it's distinctive white hair and red eyes. Though not a large Klan, the Regus are very influential. It is largely the Regus who employ the Borkian Mercenaries for their own private wars even with other castes of the Karn Empire. The Klan Regus is ruthless and serves both the Emperor and itself. Whilst the Emperor relies on this network, there exists no great trust between the Emperor and the Regus.(Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). 'The Suma-Kai' The Suma-Kai, formerly called "Zanda-Kai" (The Highly Respected), are Powerfully built and stand over Seven Feet tall. Their imposing stature and formidable strength make them ideal as Heavy Assault Troops. Most Karn Commanders,insist on a detachment of these valued warriors, with which to breach enemy strongholds, consequently their battle records are very impressive. However one incident stains their honour, the loss of Manbelbrod. The Garrison of Suma Kai failed to hold the planet against sustained Nexus attacks. Consequently descendents of those who took part in the battle wear the "Shamoul" the mask of shame as a mark of their dishonour. The Emperor also changed their Klan name to Suma-Kai (Half high).(Note, K04 in the Havok Game System), 'Bor Klans' 'The Tuath' The Tuath are the largest of the Karn Klans,and form the backbone of Imperial Army -The Karn Troopers. They also recruit into the Troopers those Klan Warriors from their own caste.(Note, K01 in the Havok Game System). 'The Inua' A tough race used to the cold hard wastes of the Deros System. The planets there are similar to those of their ancestral worlds, being freezing wastes of snow and ice. It is the Inua who spearhead all battles on sub-zero planets found at the furthest reaches of most star systems.(Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). 'The Nohmen' The Nohmen are a nomadic people with a strong religeous culture. Though numerically smaller than many of the other Karn Klans,their warriors have proved invaluable in campaigns on the more desolate worlds of the Empire. (Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). 'The nGenes' Over countless Centuries the nGenes have placed an ever greater reliance on Technology, to the extent that their existence now depends upon it. They are the Technicians of the Empire.(Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). 'Karn Klan Castes' Each Klan is split into a number of "Castes". Not all Klans though have all castes. 'Kai-Unes' The Kai-Unes are the Ruling Caste, present in every Klan except the Regus.Although they hail from various Klans they have the same Imperial code regulated by the "Proctors". Only Kai-Unes can become Imperial Generals and as such control the senior officers of other Klans.They undergoe the "Ritual of Becoming" in order to be fitted with a Nanodroid server which will allow them to live for many Hundreds of years.(Note, K05 in the Havok Game System). 'The Klan Warriors' The Klan Warriors are the Warrior Caste found only in three Klans, The Darkest Suns, The Karn Troopers (Tuath), and the Inua. Although they hail from three seperate Klans they have the same regulated Warrior code. However Warriors from the Tuath can if they desire, be elected to enrol as Karn Troopers. The Klan Warriors of each Klan are easily identified from their hair colour - Black (Darkest Suns); Brown (Tuath); Green or fair (Inua). (Note, K03 in the Havok Game System). 'Bor-Unes' The Bor-Unes are the Lowest Caste found in every Klan except the Regus. They carry out all the administrative duties and other Service roles within the Empire. Bor-Unes of the Darkest Suns, Karn Troopers, and Inua can train as Klan Warriors but can only become a Warrior after passing the trial of "Hassim-Ra". Failure results in death.(Note, not supported by released miniatures in the Havok Game System). Category:Karn